Motorcycle owners typically place a premium on the aesthetic appearance of their motorcycles such that manufacturers are constantly trying to enhance the image of their products. One technique used by manufacturers to augment the appearance of a motorcycle is to cover certain parts of the motorcycle with more aesthetically-pleasing covers.
One of the parts commonly covered on the motorcycle is an ignition coil. The ignition coil is usually mounted to the motorcycle using conventional mounting hardware that is in plain view once the cover is assembled over the ignition coil.